1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the clothing arts, and particularly to a novel slip and bra which are coordinated to enable a working or socially active mother to nurse her baby in semi-public surroundings with minimal social embarassment. The attention-attracting problems of conventional commercially available undergarments are eliminated by the invention.
2. Prior Art
A serious and currently unsolved problem exists today for the many mothers who want to wear fashionable clothes to actively participate in business and social affairs, and who also wish to be able to nurse their infants conveniently. There are nursing bras and nursing nightgowns, but no other nursing undergarments are commercially available for a working mother.
A most serious deficiency is the lack of a nursing slip or camisole. With a conventional slip, a mother has to pull a regular slip shoulder strap down over her shoulder quite a distance in order to nurse her baby. This is virtually impossible with some kinds of outerwear sleeves, and the action is always awkward and uncomfortable, as it is accomplished only with a lot of indecorous motions that invariably attract attention.
The option of simply not wearing a slip is not always available. This short cut is not appropriate with many fashionable clothes. The use of a half slip is also inappropriate under light-weight fabrics and knits, and the waistband makes it uncomfortable to wear after the birth of a child.
Thus there are no suitable alternatives to wearing a slip when a slip is called for fashionably or practically.